


Creepy Kids

by TekeoMiona



Series: Bat Blurbs [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Cartoon)
Genre: Ghosts?, parent confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick makes a casual observation that reminds Bruce just how unpredictable kids can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST REALIZED I HADN'T POSTED THE LAST TWO BLURBS I WROTE ON HERE, OMCHEESE.
> 
> So for this one, I'd been reading some post on tumblr about creepy shit kids say, and I decided to give Bruce a taste. Enjoy.
> 
> *I do not own the show The Batman or its characters. They are the property of DC. No profit was made from this writing.*

            The funeral had been for the uncle of one of Bruce’s friends. A good man, if a little strange. A lot strange, really. Bruce had only met him once, but it had made quite an impression. Uncle Greggor, as his family called him, was anti-social hermit that lived on his own spot of land and enjoyed butchering his own food with an ax that he always had strapped to his belt. He stared disturbingly at everything and didn’t own a single blood-stained free item of clothing, but he would make cookies for visiting family in a heartbeat and talk animatedly in any conversation.

            After the service, Bruce invited his friend and parents to his mansion for tea and catching up. They took to Dick immediately, and the next two hours were filled with laughter and stories.

            When it came time for them to head back home, Bruce and Dick stood at the door and waved them on their way.

            “Well, that was nice,” Bruce said with a smile. He hadn’t talked to his friend in ages and it had been nice to catch up.

             “Yeah, but the bloody guy with the ax was kinda creepy. I hope he makes it out of their trunk okay,” Dick mused rather matter-of-factly before bouncing off to pester Alfred about supper.

            It took Bruce several moments to process that. It took a few more before he darted back inside for the phone.

            Children could be terrifying sometimes.


End file.
